Kenny’s Big Break
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Fiji - Marty - Captain Ahearn - Veena - Pierre - Lawrence Plot What if... a single day of hunting squirrels in a tree turns into a deadly, mass injury situation? One day, Kenny and Marty were hanging out together in the backyard. Marty wanted to work together with Kenny to search for any squirrels they could catch. Marty wanted to demonstrate to him what they would do. He said they would start at the starting point, start climbing the tree, and then they break in. Kenny thought this was a great plan, and they put it into action. After a few minutes, Marty successfully climbed the tree. Kenny’s climbing went horribly wrong, as he fell from where he was standing, which was a really, really small branch. Kenny then fell and he then broke his tail fin. Marty saw that Kenny was not waking back up. Marty saw Kenny in excruciating pain and has cried because of how bad it hurt him. Meanwhile Marty's owner saw the body and called the ambulance before Kenny would do something to himself. Then the ambulance came to extract Kenny. Marty then wondered what Kat and Fiji would think. They have not talked to Kenny yet today because it was too early in the morning. Marty overheard that Kenny was being taken to a hospital, possibly for euthanization or tail fin experiments. Then after hearing the hint to the location, Marty started to get really worried and started chasing the emergency vehicle. Then after tons of running, Marty finally reached the Tiburon Medical Center, where Kenny was being taken. Marty reached the front office seconds later and said that he would like to go see his friend. The lady then guided him to Kenny's hospital room and told him that he can only be with him for a few minutes before the staff undergo some tests on Kenny. Marty got closer to Kenny, as his eyes were still shut. Marty said to Kenny that if he dies from the tail fin failure, Marty says to him that he will forever be with him in his heart and that they would forever be great friends. Kenny hears this in his sleep and suddenly emerges from his sleep. He hugs Marty back, shaking lightly because of the pain. He tells Marty that they would of course be best friends because he was there for him in his hard times. This made Marty burst in tears, and at that moment, the nurse had to take Marty out of the hospital room. Then after that, one of the nurses tranquilized Kenny so the tests can be assessed. Then, while the tests were still going, the nurses observed that at this moment, nature was taking its course, and the tail fin started to rot due to severe and heavy injury on the tail fin. The nurses then determined whether to let Kenny die out, or possibly give him a prosthetic tail fin. Then, the nurses also looked through Kenny's cellphone to see if he had any owners that needed to be contacted. The first person that came up was Fiji, Kenny's twin sister. The staff called her number, and she picked up. They informed Fiji that Kenny was currently in the hospital and is unable to return home right now. He broke his tail fin and told her that they did not know what to do with his body. Due to some restrictions, the nurses cannot require Kenny to be killed. Fiji then got really scared and said that she would never let them kill her own twin sibling. The nurses told her about the other suggestion: Kenny's current, rotting tail fin would be separated and cut off from his body, and in its place a prosthetic tail fin would be there until his tail fin grows back, but it was not known if his tailfin would grow back. Fiji then said that giving Kenny a prosthetic tail fin would be a better idea than having the nurses euthanizing Kenny. Then she hung up the phone. Then Kat came to her and asks Fiji if she had seen her twin anywhere. Fiji then tells Kat that Kenny was currently in the hospital and is getting a prosthetic tail fin because his current tail fin was severely broken, bleeding, and is currently in the danger of rotting. Kat was scared and worried sick now. Fiji said they could check up on him by sneaking out later tonight. So they went to the Tiburon Medical Center after Kat's parents went to bed. By this time, Kenny's tail fin separation was halfway near to completion. A man who was believed to be Marty's owner went up and told Kat and Fiji that he was the one who called the ambulance and informed them that his cause of injury was from climbing a tree that he and Marty were using for squirrel hunting purposes. Upon further investigation, the three found that the now tail-less shark was releasing a nasty odor of what seems to be rotting flesh. Then everyone went back home at around 11:00 PM tonight after a pretty long conversation about the tail fin situation. On the way home, they came near Captain Ahearn, who was getting ready to turn in himself, but was alarmed by the hectic look on Kat's face, so he asks what was wrong with her. Kat said her pet shark, Kenny was in the hospital undergoing a series of tests and is getting a prosthetic tail fin. Captain Ahearn was quite shocked, and hoped that Kenny would not die or anything. He then tells Kat that should there be a case of death, a yacht party would be made way out into the ocean, and a memorial would be held to make Kenny's dream of "flying" come true. Kat started praying for Kenny before she went to bed, and after that, she went to sleep for the night. Hours later, the urgent tests and tail fin procedures were rushed to completion. The next morning, Kenny came back from the hospital in a wheelchair. His tail now had a bionic tail fin and he did not have the tail fin he had at birth anymore: it was cut off. So now, Kenny would have trouble walking on his tail fin like he mostly does, and could fall, and is therefore needed to be in a wheelchair. However, Kenny was not awake. Also, nobody Kenny knew had never really recognized Kenny in the wheelchair. This ranged at around 75%. Kat then wheeled Kenny into the house, and asked if he wanted any chum or if he wanted to play checkers. No answer came from him, and his eyes remained shut. Captain Ahearn showed up to check up on Kat. He saw Kenny with his eyes shut, laying down on the wheelchair. Captain Ahearn hoped this would not happen, but he thinks Kenny had died overnight. It cannot be confirmed at this time. So, Ahearn said if Kenny continues to not respond or awaken, the yacht memorial will be held today and there will be a remembering of the events that happened yesterday. Hours later, Kenny still did not wake up or speak, and Fiji was getting worried. Captain Ahearn was preparing the yacht with everything that would be needed for the memorial. He even bought in a men's chorus to sing the national anthem. He invited King Pierre and Queen Veena to come too, but were alarmed when he told them about their son's injury. Captain Ahearn soon later thought that the attempt to restore Kenny had failed, and made his decision of what to do. Word got around to Kenny's relatives and friends fast, and everyone seemed pretty scared and afraid of the news. Lots of Kenny's friends did not even know that he was the one in the wheelchair in the first place when they arrived. Captain Ahearn then said that Kenny's body would be put into the coffin and sent to the abandoned island in the next five minutes. Then Kat was selected to lead the singing of the national anthem as requested by King Pierre. Marty then feels ashamed that he even started the squirrel hunting game in the first place, and right now, he totally regreted it, because he thinks he just now lost his best friend, and there was no way to get him back. Then, the band started playing the national anthem when the yacht started moving, and Kat led the chorus, both of which who sang very beautifully. Lots of Kenny's friends and relatives were either crying or showing extreme anxiety or depression. King Pierre then started to cry for the first time in a while. Veena helped comfort him. Marty was the one who cried the most, though. The curtains that covered the room the casket and Kenny were in was slowly starting to be closed by Lawrence. As the anthem was halfway finished, he sealed the casket closed. Two secret service men stand next to the door. Then after the anthem ended, a flag that said "AIM HIGH AMERICA!" was raised up high into the air onto the flagpole. Shortly after, they reached the island where Kenny would be safely laid to rest at. But, there was a rumbling noise coming from the casket. It was Kenny, and after Lawrence reopened it, he popped him out of the casket and put him back into the wheelchair. He had no idea why he was out on a yacht, but then he started to admire the sunset, and was very happy. Everyone, especially Marty was relieved that Kenny was alive, however, he was questioned about why he was silent and inactive that whole time. Kenny said it was believed to be a cardiovascular malfunction dealing with his blood loss, specifically from last night. The removal of the rotted fin plus the tranquilizer made Kenny inactive for more than eight hours. Then everyone felt relieved and comfortable again and everyone sailed back home, happy, without Kenny being actually dead. Category:Episodes